


Too Young To Feel This Old

by jalexic



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic pays Kellin a midnight visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young To Feel This Old

**Author's Note:**

> title credit- too young to feel this old - you me at six (this song is amazing btw and so is the whole album and so is the band like listen to them if you havent already.)

There are a couple of reasons why Vic likes the rain. It can be cool and refreshing, especially on a warm day. It can drown out the sound of his dad screaming in anger. It can hide his tears.

It was a few minutes past midnight, and Vic had just climbed out his window, his shoes hitting the ground with a wet slap. Now that he was outside, the pounding of the rain on the earth was louder. He could barely hear his dad yelling drunkenly about whatever had pissed him off.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading towards the footpath, Vic admired the way rain droplets seemed to explode once they hit the asphalt, like millions of tiny volcanoes erupting into water. He crushed them as he walked away from his house, away from his dad.

It didn’t take him long to determine a destination. Mike was at a friend’s house tonight, so Vic didn’t have to worry about making sure he was safe, like he did so many other nights. With that priority out of the way, Vic set his mind on Kellin, and wasn’t shocked to realise that his feet were already leading him to his boyfriend’s house.

Kellin wouldn’t mind, Vic knew. He was a night owl, there was no way he would be asleep this early, so Vic didn’t have to worry about waking him up. He was also home alone, with his parents out of town for the weekend, and Vic knew he wouldn’t be opposed to company. Kellin didn’t like being alone for too long.

Vic couldn’t help but smile as his mind was filled with thoughts of his boyfriend. Kellin was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him, there was no doubt about it. Before they met, Vic had been overwhelmed by life, depressed and borderline suicidal. Meeting Kellin, whose kind and outgoing personality masked his own problems, had been a much needed breath of fresh air after suffocating in darkness for so long.

Kellin was always there for Vic, he was a shoulder to cry on when Vic’s dad was just too much to deal with. Vic knew he was lucky to have someone to distract him from his problems with soft kisses and tight embraces. Kellin was his safe haven, and Vic never hesitated to return the favour.

When he was old enough to move out, Vic planned to get his own apartment, far away from his dad and all the worries dragging him down. He would bring Mike with him, keep his brother safe, and maybe even invite Kellin to live with them. Vic couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t have to do this, he shouldn’t have to run away in the middle of the night and ease himself with plans to get away from it all. He was too young, only sixteen, he shouldn’t have to worry like this. But he was, and he knew he couldn’t change it.

With the icy rain pouring on his shivering body, Vic quickened his pace and was relieved to find he was only one street away from Kellin’s house, so close to the warmth and comfort that his boyfriend would provide. His sleeves were soaked through, his skin was numb, yet he didn’t care. Kellin’s house was in sight.

When Vic reached his boyfriend’s house, he wasn’t shocked to see light pouring out of Kellin’s bedroom window. Of course he was awake, so Vic didn’t feel guilty when he jogged up to the front door and knocked.

A few seconds later, which Vic spent rocking back and forth on his heels in anticipation, Kellin opened the door, looking confused before he recognition lit up his face.

“Vic? What are you doing here?” he asked, concern in his voice. Vic just grinned, the happiness he felt at seeing the love of his life was overwriting any rationality.

“Hey, Kels,” he said, still smiling despite his dripping hair and saturated clothes. Kellin gave him a small smile in return, before reaching forward and grabbing his hand, tugging him inside and closing the door behind them. Vic felt like he could breathe easier in the warmth of Kellin’s house, and he felt the cold slipping away.

Suddenly, Kellin was in front of him, cupping his face in his hands and looking into his eyes.   
  
“Are you okay?” Kellin asked, and Vic felt a little guilty when he heard the worry in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My dad was just acting up again,” he replied, giving Kellin a reassuring smile and wrapping his arms around his waist. He saw the understanding in Kellin’s eyes, and was thankful when instead of saying ‘I’m sorry’ and giving him pity, Kellin instead pulled him into a hug, ignoring the mud and sweat on Vic’s body. Vic’s arms curled around Kellin’s back, and he buried his face in his neck, breathing in. Kellin’s fingers were running through his hair, tugging gently through the knots, and Vic allowed himself to relax for the moment, forgetting everything else.

Their embrace didn’t last too long, but it was enough to steady Vic’s heartbeat and clear his mind. When he pulled back, Kellin’s cheek was slightly wet from where it had been pressed up against Vic’s rain-soaked hair. Vic smiled a little, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. The kiss was slow and sweet and everything Vic needed it to be.

Kellin pulled away first, and Vic’s smile widened when he saw the slight blush on Kellin’s cheeks. No matter how long they had been dating, no matter how comfortable they were with each other, Kellin was always slightly flustered when it came to affection. Vic found it adorable, and he hoped it would never change.

All of a sudden, Vic realised that he was still freezing cold, still shivering. Kellin seemed to notice as well, because he grabbed Vic’s hand and lead him through his house, towards his bedroom.

“Wanna have a shower?” Kellin asked when they reached his room, and Vic knew it would be pointless to say no since Kellin would make him have one anyway. So he just nodded and watched as Kellin went to his closet, pulling out a T-shirt and sweatpants that had at one point belonged to Vic but were now shared between them. He also grabbed a towel before turning and taking Vic’s hand again, tugging him in the direction of the bathroom. Vic just let himself be lead along, he was still a little numb and his mind was slightly lost.

Kellin put the clothes and towel down near the bathroom sink and turned back to Vic, sending him a smile as he stepped forward and grasped his face gently. Vic accepted the quick kiss that Kellin gave him, savouring the taste.

“Get yourself warmed up, okay? I’ll be waiting in my room.” Kellin’s voice was so soft and caring that Vic couldn’t help but swoon. God, he was hopelessly in love with this kid.

“Aren’t you gonna shower with me? Keep me company?” Vic teased, and he cooed when a red tint appeared on his boyfriend’s cheeks. Kellin was just too cute sometimes.

“No, I already had a shower,” he replied, and it was then that Vic noticed that Kellin’s hair was slightly damp. He pouted.

“Please? I want you to stay.” In a bid to be convincing, Vic placed his hands on Kellin’s hips before leaning forward and connecting their mouths, nibbling on Kellin’s bottom lip slightly. He was satisfied when he heard Kellin’s sharp intake of breath, and he pulled away to admire his boyfriend’s breathlessness.

Kellin replied through his blush. “No, sorry. But I promise I’ll cuddle you after, okay?”

Vic still wanted to protest, he knew he could make Kellin stay just by kissing him a bit more, but he didn’t push any further. He simply nodded.

“Okay,” he said, giving Kellin a final peck on the lips before stepping back and peeling off his hoodie. He heard Kellin’s footsteps as he walked out and closed the door behind him, and then it was silent except for Vic’s breathing and the electric hum of the heat light above him.

Vic finished taking off his clothes before stepping into the shower and turning on the water as hot as he could handle. For a few seconds he simply stood under the cascade of warmth, enjoying the way it seeped into his bones. It was only when his skin started going slightly raw that Vic turned the temperature down and set to washing himself up, cleaning the dirt and sweat off his skin.

After a few minutes in the shower, Vic stepped out and breathed in the steam as he dried himself and got dressed. When he was done, Vic grabbed a brush and yanked it through his hair before stepping out of the bathroom and heading towards Kellin’s bedroom, his bare feet sinking into the soft carpet.

Kellin was lying on his bed when Vic entered, occupied by his phone. When he noticed Vic, he sat up and put his phone on the bedside table, scooting over and patting the spot next to him. Vic crawled into Kellin’s bed, burying himself under the covers and pulling Kellin down with him. He reached over to turn off the light before wrapping his arms around Kellin, holding him close to his chest. Kellin hooked a leg around his hip and pressed their bodies together, trailing his hands up and down Vic’s back.

They simply lay there in silence for a few minutes, saying nothing and enjoying each other’s warmth. Vic felt himself starting to drift off when he heard Kellin’s voice in the darkness.

“I love you,” he mumbled softly, obviously very close to falling asleep himself. Vic let a smile settle onto his lips, sighing in content as he pulled Kellin impossibly closer.

“I love you too,” he replied, and then it was silent. Vic let himself enjoy the comfort as all worries faded from his mind, replaced by thoughts of the love of his life.


End file.
